The Vampire Chase
by HeartSteph
Summary: In AU, Usui is a half human, vampire. He has been hidden from the world due to his father and the fact that half human, vampire blood is able to cure vampires. At a human auction, Usui sees Misaki being held captive. So without thinking he does the unthinkable. Now the Igarashi Corporation is after him... Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Maid-sama, I could only wish
1. Prologue

Prologue

Usui is a half human, vampire. He has been hidden from the world due to his father and the fact that half human, vampire blood is able to cure vampires and turn them human again. One thing that is lucky about being half human, means he is able to travel through the day without getting burnt from the sun.

One day Usui stares out the window and watches the sunset. He suddenly attempts to escape but then unexpectedly is caught by his older half brother Gerard. Gerard drags him back to the apartment with Usui glaring at him once they get back. So Gerard asks him seriously. "Do you really want to go outside?"

Usui nods so Gerard leaves the room with the door open behind gesturing for Usui to follow. Usui hurriedly gets up and rushes after him. He trails behind Gerard and asks. "Where are we going to?"

Gerard lets out a small laugh and answers. "It's a surprise."

* * *

Misaki's father unexpectedly returns home, but when Misaki sees his nervous face she shuts the door. He knocks again, several times until Misaki answers the door again. Once she answers the door, he drops to his knees in the door way so she's unable to close the door and begs for, forgiveness and proclaims that he had found a way to get rid of his debt. She stares at him not convinced that he had really found an answer.

He stands up and looks at Misaki and asks "Are you home alone?" realising that no one else seems to be in the house.

"Yes…" She responds.

He grabs his phone from his pocket and writes something. Seconds later a black jeep appears in front of the house and two big men get out of the car and walk towards them swiftly. They grab Misaki who begins to try and run away while shouting at her father to stop them but he just slowly follows behind them and speaks to the man in the passenger seat with blonde hair and yellow eyes who was smoking a cigar. Then he turns to Misaki who is being pushed into the jeep even though she keeps struggling and murmurs, just low enough for Misaki to hear and says. "They promised to pay off all my debts and not kill me if I gave them you. I'm sorry." He lowered his head and looked away as they forced Misaki to drink from a small vial causing her to black out.

* * *

Usui goes to a weird warehouse that is wonderfully decorated inside. The place had a large bar at the back and a giant stage at the front with almost a hundred chairs and tables for the audience. Usui and Gerard stood at a table close to the bar and watched as the lights turned off and vampires filled the seats. A boy with yellow-ish eyes and pale lime hair walked past a took a glimpse towards Usui. Gerard told Usui. "Drink more, so that people can't smell your blood".

The curtains on the stage opened to a man with blonde hair and yellow eyes greeted the audience and then sat in the front crowd while another man, with purple hair dressed in a tuxedo that made him look like a magician came out. He clapped his hands with the audience as two big men brought out a girl with black hair whose eyes were closed. They held her by an arm each for the audience to see her properly. The crowd cheered as the purple haired man announced her. People started to make offers to buy her, starting from the price $90,000.

Usui stared at Gerard and questioned him. "What is this?"

Gerard smirked and replied. "You said you wanted to leave the apartment."

The girl started to weakly open her eyes. The purple haired man was shocked and started to shout out". "Going once, going twice…" But people kept making offers. The purple haired man quickly told them that there will be a short pause on bidding due to her waking up.

Usui watched as her eyes began to open and he felt sorry for her. It also felt like the girl was looking at him, he didn't know why but he had to… save her. So ran to the stage swiftly and kicked the two men and took Misaki up into his arms and jumping out of the window that had been barred by wood and ran.

Right after he jumped out, he could hear voices shouting, for someone to go after Usui and grab the girl...

* * *

So that was the prologue just so you get a feel of the story... Please Review and tell me your thoughts. That would be really appreciated.


	2. Chapter One: Ready, Set, Chase!

**Chapter One**

**Ready, Set, Chase!**

Usui had never been outside before and he clearly did not know here he was going. For some reason he came right back to the warehouse. The girl in his arms started to move and open her eyes again. She rubbed her topaz eyes and then suddenly screamed. She struggled in Usui's arms trying to escape but it was hopeless, he remained in the same position searching for a way to run. "Let go of me" she shouted.

He stared down at her with worried eyes. "Are you sure? I don't think you're to walk yet" responded to her shouting. Suddenly as Usui let her down, he became alert as he heard stepped rushing towards him from a far distance. "Do you know where we are?" He asked.

Misaki dusted her clothes and replied. "Not really but that I think if we go to the main road, it'll be easier to see everything." Usui nodded understandably and grabbed her hand to run but she quickly pulled away. "I can walk." She took a step forward but collapsed.

"I think whatever they used on you is still in our system." Usui stated as he grabbed her into his arms and ran to where he remember last seeing a road. In no longer than a few seconds they were already there.

Misaki's eyes opened widely in surprise. "What was that?"

"Where now?" Usui hurriedly enquired. He could hear voices in the background shouting about finding them.

Misaki pointed to across the road there was a bus stop. "There might be a map there."

Usui looked up at the sky impatiently, thinking to himself. _"Come on, hurry up!"_

They got to the other where Misaki suggested. "We should wait for the next buss that comes in a few minutes." She looked at her watch and sighed.

Usui stepped closer to Misaki on guard as two vampire approached them gasping- due to their thirst for her blood. The bus arrived blocking their view of the two vampires but when they got in the bus and Usui looked out of their window, the two vampires were gone. Misaki leaned over pass Usui and pointed out the sunrise. "Its been such a long time since I've seen the sunrise."

Usui looked down at her and slowly smiled.

Misaki realised that she was still leaning over him and quickly moved back. She sighed and looked down at her lap. "Thank you…" She murmured. "I thought I would never say that to a man" she continued.

Usui frowned in confusion. "Well, are you sure you're alright?"

She nodded then look up at him. "But what's going on? Who are they and what are you?"

"Ayuzawa Misaki ?" he noticed her name pin on her school uniform.

Shocked she questioned. "How do you know my name?"

He pointed at her chest.

She pushed him and screamed. "What are you doing, you pervert?"

Lucky, no one was on the bus except for the driver. He chuckled. "I was pointing at your name pin."

Embarrassed, Misaki go up and moved to the seat in front of Usui so that he couldn't see her face. "So, are you going to answer the questions I asked you?" She retorted.

"Well, my name is Usui Takumi" he started off. "What do you think I am?" after a short minute pause with no reply he noticed that she was sleeping. He got up and sat beside her, adjusting her head so that it would lean on his shoulder. He watched her as she slept.

* * *

Gerard was still at the warehouse. He sat at the bar watching as the blonde haired man took the stage. "Well, since I have already lost ten of my men trying to catch one kid, I've decided that I should hold a competition. Anyone up for it?" He smirked. "If anyone is able to catch him and that girl, I'll let them have her and give them one of my very own blood banks."

A member of the crowd shouted. "What's the catch? Why would you put up such a prize for some kid?"

"Not only has this kid stolen from me, but my ten men died due to being burnt by the sun. I think he may be a Dhampir. I know this for sure because the remainder of my men that came back in time watched him stand in the sunlight. So if any of you drink from him before returning him, you be killed." He threatened.

The audience was now filled with murmurs and shocked faces. Gerard sighed and turned to the bar tender. "Well, it looks like everyone will be going out to find him at the same time since we're all stuck in here" he laughed as the bar tender took his glass.

"I guess you'll be entering" the bar tender spoke.

Gerard nodded. "Something like that".

The guy with pale-lime hair walked up to the bar and took Gerard's glass as the bar tender handed it back. "If I remember correctly, didn't you arrive with the emerald-eyed boy that stole the girl?" He questioned.

Gerard shook his head. "I think you were mistaken" he replied, taking back his glass.

"Okay then, if you say so…"

* * *

Later that day just before the sun set Gerard realised that the blonde haired guy was privately speaking with the pale-lime haired guy from before but he couldn't hear what they were saying. He was only able to catch the ending when the pale-lime haired guy said. "Yes, Father."

Shortly after the blonde haired man came out with outstretched arms onto the stage. As he thanked everyone for coming, Gerard turned to see the pale-lime haired guy next to him. "Igarashi Tora." Gerard stated with a small laugh at the end.

The blonde haired man continued as he watched the sunset from the window Usui had broken. "Let the competition begin. Ready, set chase!"

* * *

So the first chapter is up, hope you all enjoyed it... Leave your comments/reviews so I know what you guys thought about it :)


	3. Chapter Two: I'm Sorry

**Sorry, that last chapter had so much OOC and I think this chapter will as well... It's just because its been a long time since I've written any Maid-sama stuff and its AU.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**I'm Sorry…**

Misaki woke up, yawning and rubbing her eyes. The bus came to a stop as she stretched her arms in front of her. She noticed that Usui was sitting next to her with his eyes close. _"He must be sleeping"_ she thought to herself. Suddenly she grabbed Usui's arm and rushed out of the bus. "Sorry, sorry" she repeatedly apologised to the bus driver.

Usui grinned as stared at Misaki. "It feels so much better getting dragged by Misaki…" He commented.

Misaki felt her cheeks pink-en. "Don't say such alien-ish things" she responded, turning away.

Usui let out a small laugh. "Do you know this area?" He asked.

Misaki nodded. "I work here, but I the Café is closed by now." she answered. "How long did we sleep on the bus? I didn't even know busses ran for that long."

Usui smiled slightly embarrassed. "Actually we changed busses three time but the problem is that I don't know my way around so we've been going back and fourth on random busses. I just didn't want to wake you up."

"But I don't even remember feeling you pick me up."

"Well, its because you're so light" he stated.

"Oh, Misa-Chan" a familiar voice called to Misaki. It was a lady deep purple hair and blue-ish purple eyes- Satsuki.

Misaki turned around. "Chief" she sounded surprise.

"What are you do here?" she wondered. She looked over to Usui and giggled to herself. "Is this your boyfriend?"

Misaki quickly jumped into her 'defensive-mode'. "He's not my boyfriend… we're just… we just met… CHIEF…!"

"Don't worry, Misa-Chan." Satsuki said.

Misaki frowned in confusion. "Wait, but why are you here?" She enquired.

"Oh, I've forgotten. The police called for me to come immediately because it seems like the place had been broken into."

"Then why are we here?" She quickly responded.

The three began to walk hurriedly towards the Café. Satsuki opened the door to see around ten police officers investigating the Café. The place had been completely ruined with windows smashed, tables and chairs broken, doors ripped from the hinge and plates shattered. Satsuki was heart-broken at the sight. Usui scanned the room and noticed something.

He pulled over Misaki to the side and whispered to her. "I think vampires did this."

Misaki's eyes widened. "Vampires? What are you on about?"

Usui straighten as he _'sensed' _something. "Come outside with me" Usui lead the way to the front of the Café. There was a man that look almost like Usui but with dark blue hair and light blue eyes.

"It looks like the vampires are already after you…" The dark hair man spoke.

"Gerard, what do you mean? What's so important about this girl? Why would they be trying so hard to find her?" Usui questioned.

"Well, just under half an hour ago, a clan of vampires were released with the mission to catch the two of you" Gerard answered. "And, its not the girl whose important, more like its you who they are after… The girls is merely just a reward." he explained. He stepped towards Misaki and _'examined' _her face. "I guess they're trying to check all the places you would go to, like home, work and school… and telling from your uniform, school might have been their first destination." he continued.

Usui pulled Misaki away from Gerard's view. "Don't tell me you're after her too" Usui enquired, stepping backwards with Misaki.

Gerard chuckled. "Why would I need her? I'm only here to advise you that you have put yourself in a sticky situation where every vampire in Japan is probably trying to catch them."

"Are you here to help then?" Usui asked.

"Brother, we have tried to help you, so many times but you had always wanted to escape and see the world." Gerard took a step closer. "The only help I can offer now is, to either become a full-blooded human which may lead to them just killing the two of you… or you becoming a pure-blood vampire so that you could turn the girl and your blood will not be desirable to the Igarashi Family."

Unexpectedly, Tora appeared before the three standing outside Maid-Latte. "I didn't think it'll be this easy" he smirked.

"There's a warlock in the country side, find him and you'll he be able to grant one wish for you" Gerard added. "And I guess this is the last thing I can do for you since the Walker Family can't do much in a situation like this in Japan." He said as he ran at Tora.

The two began to fight as Usui scooped Misaki into his arms and ran. "What is going on?" Misaki finally spoke.

Usui shook his head. "I don't even understand clearly, but I think if we stay in clear sight of everything, they're going to find us."

"So Usui, you're a vampire?" Misaki pointed out as Usui stopped and put her on the ground.

He nodded. "Sort of, I'm half vampire and half human die to my Father's affair with a Japanese women. Oh, and that was my brother Gerard before whose a pure blood vampire."

"Why do you have to added the _pure blood _part in front vampire?" Misaki wondered.

"Pure Blood vampires are born vampires unlike those who are changed."

Misaki's eyes widened. "Wait, where are we?"

"It's haunted house at an amusement park."

Misaki shot up, panicking- as if she came back to her senses from this fantasy world of vampires. "So I'm in a HAUNTED HOUSE, with a VAMPIRE and who knows how many vampires are DESTROYING where I live, work and go to school?" She started to pace back and forth mumbling to herself. "How am I going to see my family?"

Usui walked in front of her and put two hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Calm down, we can check on them tomorrow morning."

Misaki took a few deep breaths. "Okay then… if you say so." The two sat down with Usui gesturing for her to lie down with her head lying on his lap. He patted her hair as she slowly slept. However, the problem with being is a half human vampire is that even they have to sleep. Usui waved her hands on front of his eyes to check if he was awake but he was sound asleep. She got up and quietly left the haunted house. She looked back for a second and murmured to the wind as she left. "I'm sorry…"

* * *

Please Review :)


	4. Chapter Three: Promise?

Please can someone please help me with the title for this story, its just that something doesn't seem to fit...

* * *

Chapter Three

Promise?

Usui's eyes began to slowly open. "Misaki, were you talking to me?" Usui yawned. He searched the room and Misaki wasn't there. He quickly shot up and ran out of the haunted house. He noticed Misaki trying to walk away from him in the cold night. However suddenly a man ran at Misaki. Usui swiftly ran to Misaki and grabbed her by the waist and running away from the amusement park.

Misaki looked back and gasped. "Usui…"

"What do you think you were doing?" He scolded.

She turned her head so she was looking into his emerald coloured eyes. "My…My family…" she stuttered. She felt her face turning pink as stared at his face that was close to hers. She mentally shook her head and looked away.

Usui came to a halt. "Fine, but in the morning… please" he pleaded holding her hand. "Misaki, now means a lot to me" he added.

Misaki could feel her heart beating so she let go of his hand and stepped forward, away from him.

Usui unexpectedly pulled Misaki closer to him and closed his eyes. "I like the sound of your heart."

Misaki flushed red. She pushed Usui away and turned away from him. "Don't say things like that." she shrieked.

Usui suddenly became alert. He grabbed Misaki's arm and pulled her behind him- guarding her. "Whose there?" proclaimed.

Tora stepped out from the shadows. "Usui Takumi…" he started. "Long time no see" he added.

Usui frowned in confusion. "Who are you?"

Tora chuckled. "It's not about who I am, more as it is, who you are to EVERY vampire in Japan?"

"Wait, what?"

Tora swiftly ran to Misaki's side and 'examined' her. "Is there something special about her?" he wondered aloud, gazing over to Usui.

Usui grabbed Misaki with two arms wrapped around her. "You can't touch her."

Misaki struggled. "You're one to talk, what are you doing?"

Two other vampires appeared grinning. "Young Master, what do you want us to do?" They bowed with one knee on the ground.

"Why are you here?" Tora huffed.

One of the men raised their head. "Your father sent us" he lowered his head again.

"Does HE not have faith in his one and only son?" He shouted to the air. He composed himself and stared at Usui and Misaki as they tried to escape.

The two men ran towards the pair that were attempting to escape. Tora suddenly jumped in front of the two men and blocked them off. Usui looked back as Tora shouted at the men for tackling him to the ground.

Without knowing it, Usui had ran all the way to the train station. He stopped and looked over to Misaki and asked her. "Do you know how to get to the country side from here?"

Misaki shook her head. "What about my Mother and sister?"

Usui let out a small sigh, I forgot. "We should stay here for the rest of the night?" He sat down on one of the benches and gestured for her to take a seat beside him. "There's only a few more hours til sunrise. We should get some sleep" he smiled.

Misaki sat on the same bench as Usui but almost a meter away from him. "Promise…?"

* * *

Don't forget to review, Please^^


	5. Chapter Four: Let's Go

**Chapter Four  
Let's Go**

Misaki woke to see Usui was right beside her and her head had been laying on his shoulder. Usui opened his eyes shortly after Misaki stood up. "Did you sleep well?" He asked stretching.

Misaki nodded. "Yeah."

Usui stood up and stretched his legs. "Do you want to see your family now?"

Misaki nodded again. "Yes." Misaki lead the way to the ticket booth.

"Wait, where we going now?" Usui wondered.

"We need to take the train" she replied. As they approached the ticket booth, Misaki rummaged through her pockets for money. Unsuccessful she turned to Usui and asked him. "Do you have any money?"

Usui shrugged. "I don't think so." after a short pause he remembered something. "Well, I have this card."

Misaki grabbed the credit card and went to pay their tickets.

* * *

"Father, what is up with these two men?" Tora proclaimed. "Why do they continue to follow me, even though I tell them to leave?"

Tora's father smiled. "They're there for you assistance."

"Well they are not helping. Its almost like you have no faith in me" Tora retorted.

"I do have faith in you my son, there are just reassurance." Tora's father responded.

Tora growled. "It doesn't seem that way."

Tora's father stood up and quickly ran to his son's side. "It's just really important to me for you to catch them." He puts his hands on his son's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "I hope you understand."

Tora jerked away from his Father's hold. "Just give me one chance to prove myself."

"I don't know if I can do that."

"Please, Father…"

Tora's Father turned away for a second of thought. "Fine, but if you are unable to bring him her before the next full moon, then I'll have to get involved." He said.

"Thanks you, Father" he thanked, bowing then running away swiftly.

* * *

As Usui and Misaki left the station they walked past a park that was empty. Unexpectedly a man jumped out from the bushes and bit Usui's shoulder. Misaki stood still, shocked. While Usui pushed off the man who disintegrated into dust.

"What just happened?" Misaki questioned. Shortly after, the dust began to glow and rise- flying with the wind. Misaki's eyes widen in shock when she noticed Usui's shoulder. "You're bleeding!"

Usui looked over his shoulder and watched as blood fell from the wound caused by the man's bite. "It's alright." He responded. His arm healed within the minute.

Misaki couldn't help but keep staring at this miracle. "Was he a vampire?" She wondered.

Usui nodded. He shoved his hands into his pockets and started to walk. "We need to hurry, I didn't expect them to try and attack in broad daylight."

Misaki jogged after to catch up. "Can vampire bite other vampires?"

Usui chuckled. "Obviously, but its not very appetising."

"Then why would he bite you?"

Usui stopped walking. "Because my blood is something that is craved by any vampire who desires to become human."

"There's such a thi-" Misaki was cut off. She looked up and realised they had reached her house. It seemed perfect, as if nothing had happened. "I thought they would be checking wherever I go, normally."

Usui frowned in confusion. "Stay behind me" he stood her, holding her arm. Usui knocked on the door and there was no answer. They waiting silently, for a minute but there was still no answer. "Someone is inside, but why isn't there anyone opening the door?"

Usui gently pushed the door open, and searched thee perimeter. Everything seemed normal but there was no one in site. Misaki and Usui both looked up as they heard a footstep. Misaki ran past Usui and up the stairs. Usui swiftly ran past her and stood at the top of the stairs looking down at her. "Don't be so rash, just follow behind me, you never know _they_ could be in the house" Usui pointed out.

Misaki nodded. "Fine" she said as she took another step. Unexpectedly, the step broke and Misaki fell backwards. Usui quickly ran behind Misaki on the next step down and caught her. They're faces were so close once Misaki opened her eyes that she for some reason begun to feel her heart beat quickly and her face turn red. She immediately jumped out of Usui's arms and got to the top of the stairs.

Usui smirked and followed Misaki. Usui stepped in front of Misaki and pushed the door open. In the room was Misaki's Mother and Father and Suzuna. When Misaki's Mother's eyes met with Misaki she quickly ran from behind Misaki's Father to Misaki, pulling her into an embrace. "Thank goodness, you're fine" she proclaimed, stroking the back of her head.

Misaki's Father stepped forward in anger. "Why did you come back? Why did you escape?"

Misaki Mother pulled away and smiled in relief. "I don't know what happened but these men came here looking for you. Where have you been?"

Just as Misaki was about to speak, two men came flying in through the window, one of them tackling Misaki's Father over. The two men had smoke coming out of their back, as if they were burnt.

Usui swiftly ran and took Misaki's hand and put Misaki on his back. "We need to get going" he said. Misaki only got wave goodbye as Usui jumped out the window and rushed in an unknown direction. He came to sudden halt when he felt Misaki trying to speak.

Usui let her down and turned to see her face. "Let's find this Warlock" she announced.

Usui nodded. "But how?"

"We'll take the train again."

Usui held out his hand, offering it to Misaki. "Let's go."

* * *

Please **Review**, I tried writing a little longer and I think my idea tank (whatever that is) is running low... I've been so un-creative lately, well maybe my entire life...


	6. Chapter Five: Is He a Warlock?

**Chapter Five**

**Is He a Warlock?**

Misaki stared out the carriage window as she lay her head against the window. She began to slowly close her eyes just as Usui sat down. "If you want to sleep, you can lean on my shoulder" he offered with a smirk.

Misaki shoved him. "Get lost, you pervert" she shouted.

A guy selling snacks pushed his trolley past and stopped by the pair. "Is everything alright here, Miss?" He asked, smiling.

Usui glared at the guy as he casually started to talk to here. "No, it's fine, I can handle him" she replied.

Usui chuckled as he got up after hearing Misaki's comment. He dusted his pants as he sat down on the seat. "Anyways, why are you here?" He questioned.

The guy grinned as he turned to his trolley. "Well, today I'm selling these delicious snacks" he gestured to the cart as he stepped away from it.

Misaki's eyes gleamed at the sound of food. Usui could see this from the corner of his eye. He pointed at the cart and told Misaki. "Tell me what you want to eat, I'll pay for it."

* * *

Tora sighed as he got a phone call. He picked up his phone and answered it. "Oh, Kei. Were you able to find something that may help me on figuring out where they're headed to?"

He slowly began to smile as Kei on the other side continued to speak. "Thank you" he responded shutting his phone. "Why would they be heading to the country side?" He looked down at his phone that received a message saying. "It seems that, the Walker family may have a personal Warlock living there."

"A warlock?" Tora cringed.

* * *

Usui stepped down from the train and turned around, holding out a hand offering to help Misaki down but she ignored his gesture and jumped down. She tumbled forward and almost fell, if it wasn't for Usui grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. "I wish you'd just let me help you" he admitted as Misaki was staring at his shoes.

She quickly jerked of Usui and ran ahead, "We better get going."

Usui smirked as he followed her.

Misaki stared at the map pinned up on the wall outside the train station. "I don't really know my way around here" she proclaimed.

Usui stood behind her and leaned over her looking at the map as well. "This may sound weird but I think I may know my way around here" he recalled.

"How could you know your way around here?" she questioned. "We were on a bus all night because you didn't know your way around before, if you don't remember" Misaki pointed out.

Usui shook his head. "I think my grand parents used to take me here when I was a child."

Misaki continued to try figuring out the map. "Are you sure?" Misaki responded.

Usui nodded. "I think I just remembered where the farm the warlock may live at" he announced.

Misaki turned around with uncertainty. "If you think so" she said. Suddenly her face went red as she realised Usui was standing right behind her before. She was staring at his chest. She doesn't know why but she couldn't move.

Usui stepped away and looked around to see if the close was clear and if he could remember the way. He realised Misaki was still standing in the same position. He called out to her. "Misaki, are we going yet?"

Misaki mentally shook her head. "What am I doing?" she thought to herself.

After two hours of walking…

Usui turned around and offered once again, if she would like to be carried but once again she rejected. After awhile, they reached the warlock's house. Usui caught a glimpse of the home and remembered. He remembered his grand parents bringing him there once a year, to an old man that was able to help hide his identity to other vampires about him being half vampire, but he doesn't know why he stopped.

"This should be it" he proclaimed.

Misaki scanned the farm and frowned in confusion with a little bit of disappointment. "It looks so ordinary" she commented.

A boy with short brown hair and wide brown eyes came out of the front door of the house on the farm. He sat down on the chair swing and snapped his fingers. A bag of bread crumbs appeared in front of him floating in mid air. He grabbed the bread crumbs then ate them, stuffing his face.

Usui frowned in confusion. "Is he a Warlock?"

* * *

Don't forget to **review please** ^^


	7. Chapter Six: If You Say So

**Chapter Six**

**If You Say So**

Tora watched as Usui and Misaki were watching the warlock Hinata eating bread crumbs that he made appear before him from thin air. Tora took a step forward but restrained himself from taking another step forward. He first wanted to find out what Usui was planning to do with this Warlock, Hinata.

He watched as Usui grabbed Misaki's hand and walked towards the porch where Hinata was sitting on but chuckled to himself as Misaki immediately let go of Usui's hand.

Suddenly Usui turned back to where Tora was standing. Fortunately he stepped aside behind the trees away from Usui's sight. _"Was I really that loud?" _he thought to himself. Unexpectedly, his phone rang- he let out a small cuss then quickly ran away before Usui could turn around.

Usui turned back and frowned in confusion because he could have sworn that he had heard something. He came to a halt and grabbed Misaki's arm and pulled her close to him. "Stay close, I think someone is here" he spoke.

Hinata looked up and called out to the pair. "Hey, what are you two doing over there?"

Usui looked up to him. "Are you a warlock?" he asked.

Hinata laughed. "A warlock? Do they really exist?" he joked.

"It's alright, I'm a vampire" Usui assured him.

Hinata frowned in doubt.

"My brother sent me here. His name is Gerard" Usui added.

"Last name?"

"Walker" Usui said.

Hinata stared at Misaki for a minute then looked back towards Usui. "Oh, I know who you are" he proclaimed. "Usui Takumi. The half vampire, half human boy" he continued.

"You've heard of me?" Usui enquired.

"Yeah, the bastard son" he answered.

Misaki's eyes widen in shock, due to Hinata's sudden response.

Hinata laughed. "No, you're brother called." He held up a hand gesturing them to come inside.

The pair walked towards Hinata with Usui keeping a close on Misaki. As Hinata held the door open for the two to walk in, Hinata turned to Usui and asked him, "So have you made a decision?"

Usui nodded. "Yes."

"What is it?" Hinata said as he shut the door behind them. As Misaki got halfway down the hall way Hinata called out. "Just turn into that room there."

When the three of them had gotten into the room that was dark. Usui frowned "I feel like someone is here" he noted.

Abruptly, a flash of yellow came into the room smashing the window- causing the curtains to fall. It was Tora. He grabbed Hinata and was about to run but Misaki pulled Hinata away as he was conjuring some sort of spell which sparked Tora's arms, causing him to let go of Hinata. Tora quickly decided to give up on Hinata and grab Misaki.

Usui attempted to chase after him but Tora somehow disappeared from sight. He searched the surroundings but couldn't find them. Then Usui noticed something. He rushed back to Hinata who seemed to be searching for something in some book. "How come he was able to travel in broad daylight?" Usui questioned Hinata furious.

Hinata opened to a page in the book and showed it to Usui. "Daylight Pendant" he responded. "It's a necklace that allows vampires wearing it to be able to walk in the sunlight."

Usui balled his hands. "There's such a thing?"

"Only powerful witches or warlocks are able to create them." he added. Hinata turned the book back towards himself then continued to turn through the pages searching for something that seemed important.

"I need to go find Misaki" Usui restrained himself from growling.

Hinata shouted out to Usui. "Wait I found something that can help out."

Usui stopped and turned back.

"It's a locating spell." Hinata said. "But, shouldn't we turn you first?"

Usui shook his head. "We need to do this first before they do something to harm her."

Hinata sighed. "If you say so."

* * *

Glad to know that the story is getting more exciting for you guys ^^

Sorry that this chapter is short…

And for the name Kei, it was just complete randomness but now that I look back at it, it reminds me of Special A HAHAHAHA!

Anyways does the new cover match the story? Probably not, but I tried J


End file.
